


Knock-down-drag-out love

by Steena



Series: Transformers song inspired fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Foursome, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Relationships, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Breakdown tries to end it and break up with the Decepticon doctor, he really does. But it's hard.Knock out has serious issues. That just doesn't make it OK to frag an entire gestalt.Angst and porn, self indulgent AU inspired by the song "Self esteem" by the Offspring. Lyrics in the end notes.





	

"I'm sorry Knock Out, but we can't keep doing this. It isn't right. It's not that I don't love you, I _do._  But our goals are just too different. I think we are better off going separate ways."

Breakdown stared at his reflection in the mirror. He'd been practicing his speech over and over, steeling his resolve. He didn't want to end it with the doctor but he had to.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and his spark spun wildly with nerves. _This was it._  He opened to find Knock Out looking up at him with his trademark smirk that promised _everything_.

"Hello, handsome." Knock Out purred.

He stepped past Breakdown, dragging his digits over the bigger mech's abdominal plating, making his vents hitch.

"Look what I managed to barter a deal for."

The medic swung around dramatically, showcasing a bottle with open servos, like a pro, and swinging his hips suggestively in the movement. Also like a pro.

"Well made mid grade, casket aged. Just the way you like it. Only the best for my favorite Breakdown."

Knock out went to the storage unit, fetching two cubes, all too familiar with Breakdown's quarters. He sat down on the couch, stretching out and trailed his digits suggestively up his own thigh.

"Come here, big boy. Sit." He patted the cushion next to him.

Breakdown did as Knock Out said, sitting down awkwardly. He tried to steel himself for the coming conversation. It was so hard when Knock Out was being so sweet. How he'd gotten his servos on the rare energon was beyond Breakdown's imagination, but it hit home. Knock Out knew exactly what he liked.

"You are so tense, I can hear your struts creak. Here, let your _personal_ doctor fix that." Knock Out purred.r

Breakdown's resolve started crumbling when he heard Knock Out's voice, sultry, _always sultry_. Deft talons started massaging his tense cables and wires, the bigger mech melting into the touch. Knock Out expertly worked his frame, occasionally dipping deeper to toy with bundles of wires or tweak a sensor cluster until Breakdown was pliable like so much putty. _How could he ever have thought about leaving this wonderful mech?_ A stab of guilt almost had him flinching when he thought about how he'd planned to hurt Knock Out by breaking up with him.  _Time to make reparations._

He kneeled between Knock Out's knees, pulling the smaller Decepticon closer until his aft was at the edge of the seat. Breakdown leaned down, teasing seams in red and white plating with his glossa, thick digits not nimble enough to reach.

He kissed and lapped at the inside of the doctor's thighs, splayed wide to accommodate his ministrations, and teased the hip joints with his digits, occasionally stroking Knock Out's quickly heating interface panel.

With a smirk, the medic popped his panel, giving Breakdown access to his valve. The familiar sight of pretty LED lights, red and white, pulsing softly made Breakdown's spark throb in time with his spike. He flattened his glossa, lapping the valve lips and node, earning a gasp from the splayed out mech. He always sounded like a pleasurevidbot.

The tart taste of lubricant gave Breakdown the go-ahead to push his digits into the quivering valve and Knock Out arched his back with a wail.

"Your spike! Please, Breakdown, I need it." Knock Out whimpered.

Breakdown wasn't slow to obey that demand. Anything for his pretty doctor. He slid into him slowly, careful to not hurt the small mech. The Stunticon always was gentle with his lover.

"Harder! Faster!" Like when we race, don't go slow."

As always, Knock Out got what he wanted. The red sports car grabbed the couch, bunching the cushion, and let Breakdown do the work. As usual. The blue mech pounded into him and rubbed his anterior node in just the right way and the medic overloaded quickly, cooling fans whirring loudly.

As soon as Knock Out's frame went lax, Breakdown lifted the medic and carried him to the berth. He laid back, draping Knock out over his broad chest, knowing how sensitive he was after an overload, and allowed him to set the pace. Breakdown's spike throbbed uncomfortably, he'd been close to overload when Knock Out came, but he knew better than to do anything but worship the pretty medic's frame. He was much too beautiful for the Stunticon and he knew he had to be good to get to keep him.

Knock Out hummed contentedly and rolled off him, stretching out next to him.

"Lick me to another overload." He asked with a lazy smile.

How could Breakdown turn him down? Of course he did it, crawling down between spread thighs to give the best lipservice he'd ever given. His aching spike was a small price to pay as penance for his thoughts of leaving this perfect creature.

The medic grabbed the back of his helm and pushed down, grinding his wet folds against Breakdown's glossa. Breakdown hurried his movements, flicking the swollen anterior node with his glossa and pumping his digits in Knock Out's valve to get him to overload quickly, eager to be allowed to push his spike back into the quivering valve.

Knock Out's valve clenched around his fingers and Breakdown groaned against his node, tipping the red mech over the edge. He ground down on Breakdown's digits as far as he could, hips jerking frantically. The blue mech let him ride out his overload on his servo before licking his way up Knock Out's frame, settling between his thighs.

"Don't overload in me. I hate recharging all sticky." Knock Out mumbled, clearly sated and not really interested in Breakdown's release.

It felt tainted and dirty, taking his pleasure from the lax frame under him and Breakdown sighed, rolling off the medic who promptly fell into recharge. He got up and went to the washrack, forced to self service to get rid of his charge, painful by now.

He laid awake for a long time, balancing precariously on the edge of the berth, _his own_ berth. Knock Out was splayed out across most of it and even though Breakdown wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to his medic, he refrained. He'd learned a long time ago that Knock Out hated to recharge close to anybot. 

 

 

*****

 

They had plans. Nothing fancy, just energon at the makeshift bar in the upper rec room, a movie in the other rec room and then back to Breakdown's quarters.

Knock Out should be over and pick him up any time now. That's what Breakdown had been telling himself the last hour and a half. The doctor was probably just held up by a patient.

Still, couldn't he just comm and tell him he'd be late? Breakdown wouldn't mind. He'd get take out energon and set up something nice in his quarters instead.

He flicked a holovid on, to keep him company while he waited, and sent a ping to Knock Out over the comm. It went straight to his queue. Breakdown sighed. This wasn't the first time this happened. But Knock Out was probably just running late. He kept that mantra and sent pings all evening, without word from the red medic. At two in the morning, he gave up and went to berth alone.

Through the wall, he heard that Drag strip wasn't alone. Bumping, clanging and moaning could be heard through the wall. Breakdown put a pillow over his helm to muffle the noise. Drag strip could go for hours.

 

*****

 

When he stepped out of his room next morning to go get morning energon, he came faceplates to faceplates with Knock Out. The red mech stepped out of Drag strip's room, paint scratched, hips dented and walking with just a hint of a limp. They stared at each other for a long, awkward moment.

"Ehy?" Breakdown whispered.

"Oh, come on." Knock Out scoffed. "He doesn't mean anything, it was just a frag." He stepped closer to Breakdown, going from annoyed to sultry in a split second. "You're the only one I really want."

Breakdown stepped back, intent on not falling for Knock Out's charm this time.

"Then why do you keep fragging my friends?"

Knock out straightened, angry now.

"You have to give me some space, you are way too clingy. You're like cosmic rust! Once you get it, it's almost impossible to get rid of."

The red medic stormed off. Not the result Breakdown had hoped for. He'd hoped that Knock Out would see his point of view and stop recharging around. Had they broken up now? He wondered if he could afford something nice for a reconciliation gift. Maybe Swindle had some wax he could get for Knock Out.

 

*****

 

Somebot pounded on the door in the middle of the night, startling Breakdown from his recharge. He opened, processor still booting, to find Knock Out leaning against the door post. He reeked of high grade.

"Hello, handsome. Care for a berth warmer?" The medic purred.

"I... ah... I was recharging, actually."

"But I want you." Knock Out husked, hugging Breakdown.

The blue mech caught another scent over the stench of high grade. _Wildrider's wax_. Knock Out was newly polished, but he could still see a couple of black paint transfers. And it was obvious where he'd been polished.

He lost focus on that when Knock Out popped his panel open, not caring that he was standing in the hallway, to reveal his valve already dripping.

"Look, I'm so ready for you." He pouted cutely.

Breakdown still hesitated but his resolve was crumbling quickly.

"You can stick it anywhere you want..." Knock Out purred, rubbing Breakdown's heating panel.

The big mech stepped back, allowing the medic entrance and came along easily when Knock Out hooked a digit in his armor, heading straight for the berth.

"How do you want me?" He asked, cocking his head.

"On all fours." Breakdown grunted. "I'm gonna frag that dripping valve of yours until you can't walk straight and then I'm gonna have your intake too." He growled.

"Greedy!" Knock Out all but moaned.

Breakdown didn't care about foreplay this time. The mech on his berth was obviously ready to go already, lubricant dribbling down his thighs. The Stunticon hilted himself smoothly, groaning as the heat enveloped his spike. He started thrusting and reached around to flick Knock Out's anterior node.

Knock Out howled and Breakdown felt his valve starting to clench -

He stopped, earning an angry hiss from the medic.

"Why did you stop, you aft?!

"You're not overloading until I do. And I intend to fill that sweet little intake of yours with my spike and coat your pretty face with my transfluid."

Knock Out grimaced and Breakdown felt just a little bit guilty. Knock Out never allowed him to do that and now he was sort of trying to take advantage.

"I said you could stick it where you wanted, not that you could do _that_."

"Fine. Aft port then?"

"I'll give you your blow job. Just, don't cum all over me. I'm polished recently."

_By Wildrider._ Breakdown's processor provided bitterly.

He pulled out and sat back against the wall, allowing Knock Out to do his work. The medic had a wicked glossa in more ways than one. Breakdown offlined his optics, digits digging into the padding on the berth. He wouldn't last long.

Knock Out worked his spike with one servo and his intake and Breakdown fought not to buck his hips when denta scraped lightly over his ridges. Two digits coaxed his valve cover to the side and when Knock Out slipped them into his valve, curling against sensitive nodes, Breakdown overloaded with a grunt. The rytmic squeezing when Knock Out swallowed dragged his overload out before he sagged against the wall.

Knock Out crawled up his frame, straddling the Stunticon's legs, grinding slick folds over Breakdown's depressurized spike. It instantly twitched, slowly pressurizing again from the promise. The medic smirked and reached down to grab it, rubbing the tip at the entrance of his valve. When the spike got harder he tilted his hips, letting it slip inside and he gasped.

"Your spike is so good. You fill me so nicely, the ridges are exactly where I want them." He murmured, riding the spike slowly, optics slitted.

The blue mech thrust his hips upwards, hitting the medic's ceiling node with a grunt, holding the smaller mech in place with big hands on narrow hips.

A thumb on the anterior node, steady pressure applied with just the right force had the medic writhing and whimpering in minutes, despite the lack of motion. Knock Out arched back and overloaded with a moan and Breakdown allowed the charge to pull him over, spilling his fluids in the fluttering valve.

For a few minutes, they stayed in silence, too tired to move, but eventually Knock Out rolled off him, the mixed fluids spattering on Breakdown's thighs. Utterly uncaring, the red mech sprawled out on the berth, leaving a wet stain at a narrow part of the padding for Breakdown to recharge on.

 

*****

 

He should be hung over, but still Knock Out managed to sneak out while Breakdown was still recharging. The blue mech sat up, looking around. He wasn't surprised to find himself alone, but it didn't make it less dissparkening.

Finding his thighs still messy, he headed for the washracks. Just inside the door to the communal shower, he froze on the spot, unable to move, to say something, to even look away. He was peeking around the wall, the other mechs too busy to notice him.

Motormaster had Knock Out pinned to the wall, the red medic's legs wrapped around his waist, a challenging smile on his face.

"What about Breakdown?" Motormaster asked, rolling his hips against Knock out, earning a moan.

"He won't care, it's not like we're bonded or anything. I mean, would _you_ care if I fragged half the ship?"

"No, definitely not." There was something nasty in Motormaster's voice.

"Breakdown is always so sweet and careful. I just need it a little... rough sometimes." Knock Out said lasciviously.

"You're such a filthy slut." Motormaster growled.

He easily mechhandled the smaller Decepticon to the floor, pinning his helm down face first with a huge servo on his neck. He pushed the other servo between Knock Out's thighs, hiking his hips up with his lower arm grinding against his interface panel. The medic's knees dragged against the floor with a metallic screech.

"Hey, watch the paint!" Knock Out snapped.

"Shut up, pleasurebot. You asked for rough and rough you will get." Motormaster pried on Knock Out's panel with a thick digit. "Open up, whore."

Knock out grumbled about the choice of words but still obeyed and Motormaster chuckled when he inspected the valve in front of him.

"What has made you this wet? That I called you a _whore_?"

"No!"

But the way his valve clenched gave Knock Out away. Motormaster pushed two digits into him, smiling wickedly at the moan it pulled from the medic. He slowly pumped his digits in and out.

"I think that is  _exactly_  what made you wet. You _like_ being used, don't you? Being held down and fragged on the floor of the filthy washracks, like so much trash. Do you want us to take turns?"

_"No_!" Knock Out wailed even as he overloaded.

Motormaster lined up his spike and hilted himself in the tight valve, earning a keen from the medic.

"That what you want, huh? You're so small, I bet I could just stay still and it could still be considered a rough frag. Has to be the size difference, you can't be tight after all the spikes you've taken."

Knock Out moaned loudly for an answer, static disrupting the sound.

"You're going to get the entire crew here if you don't shut up. Is that what you want? Or maybe we have to make you shut up." He looked up, training his optics on someone in the shower. "Dead End! Care to join us?"

Dead End came out of one of the stalls as Motormaster sat back on his knees and pulled Knock Out into his lap. He held the medic at such an angle that the only thing he could grab to steady himself was Dead End's hips. The Stunticon's panel retracted and his spike pressurized. He pushed his thumb into Knock Out's intake to open it and grabbed the back of the doctor's helm with his other servo, pushing the tip of his spike inside. Knock Out moaned and tried to grind back on Motormaster's spike.

"The little slut likes it, taking two spikes at once." Motormaster rumbled, amusement thick in his voice.

"Frag, he's good at this." Dead End groaned, thrusting into Knock Out's intake.

Motormaster held the smaller Decepticon's hips in a denting grip, rocking him harshly, almost using him as a spike sheath and the movement pushed him to take Dead End's spike deeper into his intake. Knock Out shuddered with another overload and Motormaster grunted at the tight clench around his spike. He pulled out, jetting transfluid over Knock Out's aft and back.

"Rider! Your turn!"

Wildrider came out of another stall, spike already stiff and dripping pretransfluid. Motormaster crawled to the side, allowing the black and red mech to take his place and Knock Out wiggled his aft, spreading his legs further.

"See, he's such a pleasurebot." Motormaster leered.

He dragged his digits through the medic's slick folds. Knock Out's hips jerked as he tried to get more friction and with a wicked smirk, Motormaster rubbed his node, pushing the red mech into another overload. He whined around the spike in his throat and Dead End groaned, thrusting deeper and faster.

The team leader sat back against the wall, enjoying the show when Wildrider hilted himself with a grunt. Dead End's hips were jerking erratically, close to overload, and Knock Out was struggling to accommodate his thrusting. With both servos on the medics helm, he pushed in deep and moaned, transfluid dripping out around his spike when Knock Out couldn't swallow it all.

He moved back, leaving Knock Out with nothing to hold on to, a dopey grin on his faceplates.

"Damn he's good!" He said to Motormaster, optics still trained on the red mech.

Wildrider slammed into his valve over and over, the doctor's face rocking against the floor with each hard thrust. He seemed to be out of strength to get up on his servos, keening every time Wildrider hilted himself in his dripping valve.

Breakdown watched it all, transfixed with a cold lump in his chest. The way Knock Out freely shared his frame with any and all was slowly tearing his spark out.

Knock Out overloaded one last time, digits scrabbling against the floor, and then he fell into stasis. It didn't stop Wildrider from continuing, keeping the pace until he overloaded, jetting his transfluid deep in the unconscious mech's valve.

"Pit, that was good." Wildrider groaned.

He stood, leaving Knock Out on the floor, and headed back to the shower, rinsing off. The others followed his example, Dead End stopping by Knock out just to slip his digits through the slick folds and push them into the medic's valve.

"Well stretched and filled and fragged into stasis! Haha, such a pleasurebot."

He left the red mech still offline and sprawled on the floor. Breakdown leaned against the wall, offlining his optics. Was it worse to have witnessed it or to know that if he hadn't, he'd be none the wiser? He couldn't tell.

Pedesteps had him jerking away from the wall just in time to meet his gestalt leaving.

"Oh, hey! I see why you keep fragging the doctor. So easy! If you're up for it, I think he could take some more." Motormaster said.

He gestured over his shoulder to indicate Knock Out on the floor. The others snickered and Wildrider made a lewd gesture with his servos before they left.

The worst part was that he couldn't even be mad at them, blame them. He'd never told them that he wanted to be exclusive with Knock Out, and the medic had told them that they weren't serious. He crossed his arms, waiting for the mech to reboot. No matter how bad he was feeling, and he was on the verge of purging his tanks, he couldn't leave Knock Out here for anybot to find, panel still open.

The red medic finally stirred, flopping over on his back with a groan and a satisfied grin on his face, a grin that disappeared as soon as he saw Breakdown. He tried wiping his chin discretely by feigning to scratch himself. It was ridiculous. Cybertronians didn't get spontaneous itches.

"Don't bother, your panel is open and you're still dripping transfluid." Breakdown ground out between clenched denta.

Knock Out looked down and closed his panel quickly, staggering to his feet.

"Breakdown, baby, this isn't what..."

"Oh, _spare_ me!" Breakdown interrupted. "Just, for once, be slagging _honest_  with me. Even if I hadn't _seen_ all of it, I'm not stupid enough to believe that all that was from our facing yesterday."

Knock Out stared at him, gearing up for a fight but Breakdown didn't let him start.

"Why do you do it? I saw you with them all."

Knock Out slumped, looking sad.

"I... They make me feel pretty. Wanted. If all those mechs want me, I have to be beautiful."

"They see you as a hole to put their spikes in. I _love_ you. I tell you that over and over. Doesn't that mean anything? Isn't it enough?" Breakdown's voice cracked.

"You're the only one I want. I just... I always _think_ I want them, that they want me. But you're the only one I want to go back to."

Knock Out stumbled over to Breakdown and the larger mech opened his arms, hugging the sobbing medic.

He had no illusions that Knock Out would stop fragging around. But if he stayed and suffered through it, then _maybe_  his little doctor would realize how much he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
> And practiced all the things I would say  
> But she came over, I lost my nerve  
> I took her back and made her dessert
> 
> Now I know I'm being used  
> That's okay, man, 'cause I like the abuse  
> I know she's playing with me  
> That's okay 'cause I got no self esteem
> 
> We make plans to go out at night  
> I wait 'til 2 then I turn out the light  
> This rejection's got me so low  
> If she keeps it up I just might tell her so
> 
> When she's saying that she wants only me  
> Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
> When she's saying that I'm like a disease  
> Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
> Well, I guess I should stick up for myself  
> But I really think it's better this way  
> The more you suffer  
> The more it shows you really care  
> Right? Yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> Now I'll relate this little bit  
> That happens more than I'd like to admit  
> Late at night she knocks on my door  
> She's drunk again and looking to score
> 
> Now I know I should say "No"  
> But that's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
> I may be dumb but I'm not a dweeb  
> I'm just a sucker with no self esteem
> 
> When she's saying that she wants only me  
> Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
> When she's saying that I'm like a disease  
> Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
> Well, I guess I should stick up for myself  
> But I really think it's better this way  
> The more you suffer  
> The more it shows you really care  
> Right? Yeah, yeah, yeah


End file.
